Ultimate Driving Content
This page is moreorless redundant now, as a proper suggestions form exists with what can and cannot be implemented here. A response sheet that gets updated every now and then is also available here. This is a page for anyone to add what kind of features (BESIDES SPECIFIC CARS) you would like to see added to Ultimate Driving. Anyone is allowed to post what kind of new content or improvements they would like to see added to the game, but make sure to read the rules and the Content That Will NEVER Be Added section before adding anything. DISCLAIMER: As this wiki is not affiliated with the official UD staff in any way, there is absolutely NO guarantee that any feature on this list will be added to the game. Rules * Read the Upcoming Content page to know any already potential and confirmed future content. * Do not post specific vehicle model suggestions. Those will go on this list. * Please do not delete actual ideas off this page just because you do not like them. This page is for everyone regardless of whether or not the idea is likely to even happen or not (unless the content is something that will NEVER happen). * Any non-serious suggestions, opinions on ideas, content that is already in-game or confirmed, or just irrelevant content in general will be deleted. * Avoid using first-person when adding a remark to your suggestion (ex. Don't use I, my, we etc.) * Anything added and/or confirmed in the game will be removed Content That Will NEVER Be Added * ALL THE ULTIMATE DRIVING MAPS WILL NEVER ALL BE TOGETHER, THERE WILL BE ENORMOUS LAG MAKING THE GAME PRETTY MUCH UNPLAYABLE! * Cars being renamed to their real life counterparts (removing real life branding was done to avoid a possible DMCA, THEY WILL NEVER BE REIMPLEMENTED) * Any operable non-road vehicle (e.g planes) (completely voids the "Driving" part of Ultimate Driving) (Boats are potentially being considered under a considered Coast Guard update concept on the Trello) * Military teams (Redundant, as it is unlikely it will serve a purpose different from what police can already do * Self-driving vehicles/autopilot (Not only would this take a rigorous amount of time, but it basically would just take away any gameplay whatsoever) * AI cars + walking NPCs (would likely take too much time for such little output in the end, and could potentially result in more game lag) * Maps outside of North America (no UD developer lives outside of North America and it's extremely unlikely they'll get one who does) * A map in X place (maps are more often than not only made based around the area that the developer resides in, and regardless, they get the entire say on what areas have a map based on them) * "Roleplay" versions of games (UD is NOT an RP game as some players may think and RP will never be enforced. If you want to have a dedicated roleplay experience, you are best off finding an RP group with a VIP server for such) * Dedicated police database (Aside from RP, there is literally no reason for such a feature to be added. Also this would make no noticeable output) * Features that would only serve RP-related purposes (simply put, if it doesn't affect the core gameplay at all, it will most likely not be added. * Getting money for arresting people (unless major restrictions are placed on such a feature, it can easily be abused by having a player easily farm cash from arresting a player, letting them out, then arresting them again in a cycle that would trivialize earning cash) * Making paid content cheaper and/or free, or reducing the cost of gamepasses permanently (jobs may be overhauled to be free altogether, but gamepasses will still serve to keep the "premium content" more exclusive) * Separate games with the brick models (the brick models are just inferior to the mesh models in almost every way -- being both laggier and taking far more time to implement) * Ability to convert any vehicle to a police car (defeats the entire purpose of rank-unlocked police vehicles) * Car damage (cosmetic damage would be near impossible due to the nature of the mesh vehicles, functional damage would be abused to hell and back by trolls, and both will likely result in increased lag) * Larger servers (would result in even worse lag issues) * Better vehicle meshes for vehicles such as the Crown Victoria, etc. (Vehicles have already been remeshed after UD v3) New Features Post your ideas for new content here. Just make sure you have read everything up to this point before adding anything. * SWAT team deployable against a high bounty player. * Store Interiors. * Ability to refill your gas can (without reseting or rejoining). * Illegal Parking Fees (Ex: fine for blocking a driveway, parking near freeway entrances). * Make Neon Underglow for Garage pass (be able to change the colour of underglow and turns on when the headlights are on. Also an option can be selected if anyone wants it to change colour with speed, but colour changing can be turned off in the body shop.). * Wings for specific cars that don't feature existing or toggable spoilers. This will only be a comestic feature and won't affect the car at all ( even though wings help with downforce). Its high performance trims won't be affected by this either. * Underground car parks for hospitals (Would make great player hotspots, and park cars there safely. Also more realistic.) * Make buttons for convertible cars. (Eg press U to remove roof/extend roof) * Make the Metric System the default system of units in Canada games. (if there’s any to come) * Drag strips with speed traps. (measure speed and get xp for it) * for garage pass add decals and stickers. * Different License Plate among purchase location. (EX: if bought in nomtauk, will use NY plate) * bump the license plate from 7 characters to 8. * Two tone paints (one tone at the bottom of the car, one at the top, or whatever you wish) * add long winding strip to Westover islands (like that top gear track) * Performance upgrades (engine, braking, tires, forced induction, drivetrain etc.) * Traction control (TCS) and the ability to disable it. * Custom headlight colors (limited to yellow, blue, and white for free players) * Suspension tuning + adjustments (make ride height lower/higher, harder/softer suspension setup etc.) * Gear tuning (adjust gear ratios of vehicle to tune for either acceleration or top speed) * Passenger NPCs (spawn at bus stops and other towns, Transit players would pick them up then take them to another destination and receive payment) * Cinematic mode (hotkey to hide all game UI, would make large screenshots and recording videos easier) * Ability to hide player's money amount (could result in beggars becoming less prevalent) * Additional jobs * An off-roading/rally map for vehicles like the Wrangler, Lancer Evolution, or F-150, or just more dirt roads. * Vehicle impound lots. * Preset logo options for the box truck and semi trailers (custom decals would be abused very easily) *Vehicle starting/turning off sounds. *Ability to add accessories to vehicles. (Ex. push bars, new bumpers, tail light guards, etc.) *Ability to put stripes and numbers on all cars. *Billboards for ingame stores like Pit Stop that say like "Need gas? Take the chestnut road exit to Westover!" *GPS System (mark a location on the minimap and then an arrow will appear overhead pointing to the destination) *Add store names to stores.( Happended-Sinoucus) *Add a turning lane to turn left into Blue Lobster in Westover. *Mileage counters for vehicles * A tutorial for new players on the vehicle controls, game mechanics, and where to start * Optional front plates (along with the ability to offset them to the sides of the front bumper) * First person in your vehicle. (Just like it was with the brick cars before the update, you could go in first person.) * Lock Cars (lock car sound, light blinking, etc.) (pretty useless but improves realism) * Trailers. (House Trailers and Car Trailers you can haul onto your RV or pick-up truck) * Trading Cars. (24 hour cool-down, only 1 vehicle and both players must give something. This could also work with other things.) * Turn signals that turn off after you make a turn. * Working fog lights (?) * Special Variants of existing cars through racing update's new ranking system (IE: Veilside Kit variant of Skyline BCNR33 with increased performance and tuned to be more drift friendly) * The ability to put the Jeep Wrangler and other 4wd/Awd vehicles into 4WD and 2WD by pressing V. (Ex: Press V to put it in 4WD then press V to put it back into rear or front wheel drive depending on car. *Test drive a car you do not own (you would only be able to test drive the car one time and for limited miles and you would not earn xp or money driving it) *The ability to put cars into gear. (Park, drive, reverse, Neutral.) *The ability to take the Jeep Wrangler's hard top and doors off by pressing buttons on the keyboard. (Ex: O=remove/add the doors. P= Remove/add the top.) *License Plates for Other Continents. There could be a drop down menu with all the continents, then countries, then states. *Teleport To Other UD Games At The Edge Of The Road (Ex. Westbound I-76 From Westover Islands To Odessa Or Vice Versa ). There could be a menu saying, for example, "Do you want to drive to the Westover Islands?" If you say yes, you are teleported. *Underglow kits (you would have to purchase a gamepass first) *Major upgrades for Gas stations. Including: Make so you can enter the gas stations, Basicly that in there you can buy new Gas cans (You can only carry 1 gas can at once), Buy items that can give you boosts. More gas types from 15 Octaine to the current 92 Octaine (Aka: Premium). And that is pretty much it! *Add more bounty reasons. Ex: Skipping a toll by driving in an exit, And much more! *Ability to only tint some windows like only tint the rear or the front windows or even just 1 side or 1 window. *Ability to lift off-road vehicles. (Ex. Jeep Wrangler, Ford F-150, ect.) *Ability to charge all electrics, (Tesla, Prius and all hybrids) instead of only charging teslas *New signs (Freeway entrance signs, Toll entrance signs, Last exit before bridge, etc.) *Being able to attach a trailer and put a light car (Lawnmower, Golf Cart, etc.) on a pickup truck. *More things added to the map (Ex. stores, neighborhoods, etc) *Being able to go inside the gas station, like before the gas stations got revamped (pretty much being able to go inside buildings) *Realistic neighborhoods, not just a row of houses *A better city feel in other Ultimate Driving games *Ability to build inside houses *The Ability to have more cars instead of just 2. (gamepass for example) *Better weather For example /Hurricane / Tornado's / Blizzards /Earthquakes! Improvements Post ideas on how to improve the game here. Again, just make sure you have read everything up to this point. * Rotating steering wheels on all vehicles, and realistic turn signal sounds * Animated Doors (swing open, *if model x's and dmc-12's are ever added*, butterfly doors) * Actual Bus routes simulated on Transit available to commuting (just traveling, not going to work) citizens, choosing to ride the bus * Paying Jobs * Uniforms for jobs (Firefigher suit, doctor suit, reflective vest, etc.) * Improve articulated bus with no bricks * Individual car sounds (sick of my senna sounding like some crown Vic) * change the Corvette ZR1 (bit annoyed by reaching rank 100 and get this thing. C7 version would be great) * Functional convertibles (ability to remove roof of specific vehicles, such as the Elise, Wrangler, Boxster S and 918 Spyder) * Reduced friction on uneven surfaces (some vehicles would fare better off-road than others, for instance, an AWD car such as a Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution would be easier to control on dirt compared to a RWD hypercar like the Koenigsegg One:1) * Reduced friction during rain/snow (similar to the above suggestion, but affects roads during weather) * Individual radio mute button (in case you want to mute only one player's radio) * More + improved enterable buildings for jobs (EMT/fire fighter, DOT, Transit etc.) * Improved handcuff hitboxes (make it easier to arrest a player that is sitting inside their car) * Noclipping through other vehicles during races (as it currently stands, races can easily be ended solely because of players leaving abandoned vehicles in the middle of the road, collisions that can cause players to glitch through the map, and trolls blocking the racing route) * Additional and optional rules during races (disabling boost, restricting the race to certain vehicles etc.) * Adding traffic cameras to the HBBT (would allow police to track down criminals that escaped there more easily, and DOTs to locate accidents more easily) * Ability to paint semi truck trailers and box truck cargo holds. * Add turn signals to the front of the GMC Syclone. (Only the back turn signals flash on the GMC Syclone, not the front ones.) * Smooth roads (For some roads that turn while inclining, they are very bumpy.) * License plates on the front of vehicles registered in jurisdictions (states and Canadian provinces) that require front license plates. (Ex. New Jersey, Virginia etc.) * The ability to take the Jeep Wrangler out of 4WD. (The Jeep Wrangler in game is in 4WD and if it's not snowing then it can be really bad for the jeep to drive 4WD on dry pavement. You should be able to put it in 4WD and RWD.) * When you turn on your headlights the third brake light should not illuminate. The third brake light should only illuminate when you hit the breaks, not when the lights are on. * New/realistic vehicle horns. * Realistic turn signals and break lights. * Improved Ford Crown Victoria mesh. * Add tire tread to tires. * Fix the "unbuyable houses" in UD: Delancy Gorge. (Some houses in UD: Delancy Gorge has the pad that you step on, to buy it, under the ground. So, you cant buy the house because the pad is under the ground.) *The ability to take the top off, the doors off, and put the windshield down on the Jeep Wrangler. *Better off-road tires/wheels. (for Wrangler, F-150, etc.) *Add vehicle logos to vehicles that's don't have them. (Ex. Dodge Caravan, Ford Crown Victoria, Ford F-150, etc. *Add reverse lights to all the vehicles that need them (right now the reverse lights are the brake lights) *Fix the rear turn signals on the Jeep Wrangler. (For some reason, the reverse lights are now the turn signals. The rear turn signals were correct/realistic before the racing update. ) *Fix the drivetrain for cars like the Civic. In the game, it is RWD, but its FWD. *Fix the Jeep Grand Cherokee SRT-8. In UD, the Jeep Grand Cherokee SRT-8's top speed and 0-60 time is 126 MPH and 7.0 seconds. In real life, it's 152 MPH and 4.6 seconds. *Fix the new vehicle lighting. Its very hard to see and it looks terrible. Can it be changed back to normal? *More rims for Prius or Fortwo as they only can use each others rims and should have some custom rims as seen in the other cars *Make Nomatuk a city (houses, stores, etc.) *Bicycles, gives low money (most likely not going to be added) *Add GPS to help with directions and location *Ability to Choose Spawn Point Team Related Improvements What this is? - This is for improvements for the teams. (Police, transit, etc.) Citizen and map improvements in the other section Police * Better police vehicle/fire vehicle sirens and air horns. * Add 'POLICE INTERCEPTOR' badges to the rear of police vehicles. * "Stolen Vehicle" designation (If a player sits in the driver seat of a vehicle they do not own for at least 5 seconds, or drives said vehicle, the vehicle will display "STOLEN VEHICLE" over it, and the offending player will recieve 100 bounty and thus will be wanted by police) + vehicle whitelist (enable giving permission to select players to have full control over your vehicle, but said players would not recieve any revenue or XP from driving, much like how it works currently). * Add phantom police cars. (Regular police cars, but full black, and the POLICE letters on the side are blacked out but still visible.) * Police car rims (The Sedan rims that are painted black are not police rims and police vehicles, Tahoe, Explorer, etc need the rims too) * Add spot lights to police vehicles. * New/realistic road flares (Police and Fire/EMT) * Put back the old way (the way before the racing update) to turn on lights and sirens (for Police, fire/EMT, and D.O.T. vehicles. * Realistic speeds for police vehicles. * Realistic police vehicles. (The Civic Type R and the Senna are fake police cars.) * Replace the Ford Explorer Platinum police with the Ford Explorer Utility police interceptor. * Add "Out of Commission" Variant of the Crown Victoria (Decals and Light bar removed, but it still has the front ram-bar) * Prison buses. * Police mobile control units * Police Loudspeakers (pull over this instant, go to the side of the road, Etc.) * Change back to the old police system. (Orignal bounty. (10+ bounty to arrest someone, not 100+) you dont have to press E to arrest someone. Just click their box. * Add partition cage to separate the passengers back seats with the front seats (passenger and driver). Fire/EMT * Realistic fire and realistic fire hose water. * Additional EMT/Fire Fighter vehicles (brush trucks, heavy rescue vehicles, tiller trucks, paramedic SUVs, Crown Victoria etc.) * Fire extinguisher tool. (To help put out fires.) * Calls/Notifier (911's from npc houses, money if put out) * The ability to extend the length of the ladder. (So you can get into house roofs easily.) Transit * Additional Transit vehicles (charter buses, taxi and limo variants of SUVs, double-decker buses etc.) * Mesh school buses. (Happended-Sinoucus) * Add passenger bots * Add marked bus lanes and a little GPS on the dashboard of buses for first person. * More brands of buses (BYD, Gillig, Etc.) * Add the ability to chose a route to use on the buses. D.O.T. * A car maintenance store (to dump towed cars and to fix them) * make it easier to unload a car off the tow truck (like a tilting bed) * Another tow truck that has a bed and a wheel lift ( stop those cops screaming at me to tow some taxi even when I’m towing another taxi at the same time) * An actual use for F-150 salters * Keyboard VMS instead of list * Additional DOT vehicles (Wheel-lift tow trucks, heavy tow trucks, Salting trucks, DOT SUVs etc.) * More DOT/Highway Worker tools (placeable road signs, line paint etc.) * Snow plough attachments to all D.O.T cars for clearing roads. * Ability to remove one cone at a time instead of loosing all your cones because you messed up one cone. * Fix the placement of the cones so they don't fly. (This goes to flares as well) * Give the tow truck a truck horn instead of a car horn. (It has air horns on the roof but it uses a car horn.) * Make it easier to take a vehicle off the tow truck. * A way to clear semi-trucks and larger vehicles that block the road. Wether that means be able to delete them or adding a new tow truck. * Make so People can apply in a diffrent game (Ex: Trust Department) where players can apply infront of high rankers to be a trusted DOT member, This makes so trusted members can for example edit VMS signals with their keyboard instead of a list. And much more! Make them choose different pavement on the part they want to repair and also make holes from time to time and if they dont fix em,the road might break. Trucker * New trucker idea: Mail(new trailer with UDPS logo on it and holds 100 mail, deliver to mailman spawn. * Finish log trailer for Westover Islands * Make a covered car trailer (like a long tow truck but the bed is a ‘long trailer’) * A trailer that you can haul cars on. (This will be only for the "Trucker" team. You might see these trucks delivering cars to dealers or see them on the highway) * Solid items (such as dirts, lumber or food) actually showing up inside/outside the truck (such as lumber as logs and food as little boxes) * New Trailers. * New Cabs (front of truck) such as Tesla Semi(Charge at superchargers), Kenworth, Freightliner Cascadia and E-Cascadia(plug in like tesla), etc. * More items to deliver (electronics, livestock, car parts, etc.) * Remodel the trailers. * Trucks with 8 wheels and with more improved lighting. Mail Job * Add the ability to hold more mail on the mail truck. * Box Truck UDPS that holds 30 mail. * Mesh Grumman LLV * Mail GMC VanDura and Mail Ram ProMaster. * More post offices/Mailman spawns. New teams/jobs * Truck vendor. (Basicly ice cream trucks, Fish and chips trucks and much more. NPC’s will be at places like shops, Gas stations and churches. NPC’s will then buy bevarges and reward you with money. * Waste Management. * Plumber. * Homeless Person. * Cashiers. (They will work at stores/supermarkets and Npcs will buy items and you scan them like you drag the item into the scanner, When the scanning is complete; Set the price to the correct one and they will pay and you get a paycheck every 1 in-game hour.) Category:Wish Lists